What She Wished For
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Beth gives Brooke EXACTLY what she wished for, for her birthday; Femslash; Crossover with "The Deep End"; Brooke/Beth


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just something a little short and sweet because I've been a little Sophia Bush obsessed today.**

**Just a one-shot and its short.**

**WARNINGS: Femslash, Slight Smut, Language.**

**ENJOY!**

****

The candles blazed on the cake and she looked at them, a grin on her face, smiling at the blonde in front of her and then blowing out the candles. Brooke Davis knew _exactly_ what she was wishing for, and when Beth Branford winked at her, she was pretty certain she was getting _just_ that.

"I brought you a present." Beth said, handing over the wrapped box and shrugging. "And before you open it, I didn't spend a whole shit load on you, so enjoy it or else."

Brooke wiggled her eyebrows. "Or else I'm going to be…punished, maybe?"

"Maybe." Beth replied, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

She pushed her blonde hair off of her shoulders and pulled off her suit jacket, setting her feet up a little from a hard day at the office. Brooke understood that, even though she worked _way_ less than Beth did—Beth was working on becoming a lawyer, and Brooke ran her company. Deciding to focus on her birthday and not on work, Brooke ripped off the paper, Beth laughing and teasing her about how she should _save_ the wrapping paper, Brooke rolling her eyes. It was always like this between them—playful.

"You got me a box!" Brooke exclaimed, looking up and making eye contact, looking into Beth's beautiful silver-blue eyes. "How did you know that was what I wished for?"

Beth rolled her eyes and pointed at the box. "Open it up, Moron."

"I think someone _other_ than me is getting punished." Brooke replied, smiling and opening up the box, looking down at the locket.

Brooke had been expecting something meaningful from Beth, but not this—not the locket she'd been pining for all these months. It wasn't like Brooke Davis of all people couldn't buy it, either—it was that she and Beth had a bet going on and Brooke wasn't buying what she didn't _need_. Now, of all the things that Beth could buy her, Beth had gone out of her way to even engrave it:

_To the Beautiful Brooke Davis:_

_Shine Always._

_Beth_

Brooke smiled and pulled it out of the box, looking up at Beth and smiling even more as Beth came over to help to put the locket around her neck, Brooke sincerely touched by this. She locked eyes with Beth as Beth worked the clasp expertly, putting the necklace around Brooke's neck and stroking her hair. Beth smiled and pulled back a little, sitting next to Brooke on the couch, smiling at her fondly and running her thumb along Brooke's warm, soft skin absent-mindedly.

"It looks good on you." Beth told her softly, wetting her dry mouth and swallowing.

Brooked glanced at Beth's lips as her tongue fluttered out to lick them and suddenly Beth's face was nearing hers, her hand locked on the back of Brooke's head. That was all the sign that Beth had needed, and her lips were pressed flush against Brooke's, Brooke responding almost immediately. There had always been a connection between them—something more than friends and there was no reason _not_ to explore it.

When Beth's tongue ran along Brooke's lip, she opened up her mouth and moaned a little as Beth's tongue went on the mouth, Brooke reaching Beth's button-up. She started to unbutton Beth's shirt, Beth's hands sliding down Brooke's body and lying her on the couch, straddling her lap. Beth tossed her button-up onto the floor and then she smiled a little, pulling back and looking at Brooke, nodding approvingly as Brooke pulled her shirt off, revealing a black bra, contrasting Beth's white cotton one.

"I've been thinking about this for a while." Beth admitted, leaning down closer as Brooke ran her hands along Beth's sides. "Happy Birthday, Brookie."

Brooke smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she felt Beth's fingers on the move under her skirt, hitting each mark precisely. She moved her hips up against Beth's hand and Beth whispered, "that's my girl," Brooke smirking a little and biting her lip. Beth had wanted this and Brooke had to admit that she did too. It was her birthday, she was finally with Beth and her grin grew as Beth kissed her neck tenderly—Beth was what she had wished for.

**Note: There you go! Short but sweet—I couldn't let the idea just die, so it's a one-shot and I enjoyed writing it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
